On a Tuesday Afternoon
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Shizaya and a child. Basically these two being surprisingly good parents, and little Mikado being cute 5-year-old boy. This is a kink meme fill. If you read, then remember that Feedback is loved... Greatly.


**Disclaimer: Durarara isn't mine. This fic is inspired by this picture: **  
>.net199226 **which isn't mine either.**

**Also, this will involve Shizaya having a son, so if you don't like gay couples having kids, don't read it. I don't want flamers xD If you want to read it, please enjoy!**

"Izaya, can you please pick up Mikado from the kindergarten? I have much work today so I won't be able to." an irritated voice of a certain blonde ex-bartender was heard when the information broker checked his voice mail.

'As if I have a free afternoon. What is his protozoan brain thinking anyway? Well, I guess I can't leave little Mikado in the kindergarten for too long. It's annoying being picked up when other children went home already.' the raven haired informant thought, as he was looking at the endless paper work piled up on his desk.

"Namie-san. I'm leaving for a while. Be sure to finish this paperwork and then you can go home." said Izaya with his ever so playful tone.

"It's too early for you to leave yet. You remember that you have a meeting in fifteen minutes? And wasn't it your boyfriends turn to pick up the boy today?" the secretary's tone was annoyed. She hated when Izaya left his work early and leaving her to do the worst. The bastard wasn't paying her for overtime either.

"Shizu-chan has work to do. And the client isn't at all important. Besides I can't let Mikado wait for too long. Being picked up from kindergarten late is kinda depressing." said Izaya as he was going to the front door and taking on his black jacket with fur trim at the edges.

"Yeah, because being bodyguard for a debt collector is more important than selling information. And shouldn't you have a baby sitter for your child already?" Namie wasn't looking at the informant, browsing the papers but her voice was still annoyed.

"Ah? Didn't you know? Shizu-chan has a part time job in a flower shop. It provides more money than working overtime as a bodyguard. Did I hear a complaint there? Would Namie-san rather be a babysitter for Mikado than a secretary for the great Orihara Izaya?" the red eyed informant was mocking the dark haired secretary, but she ignored it.

"Okay, forget what I said. But you have to do the paper work to until the end of this week. And do take an umbrella. It's going to rain soon." she said, with a cold tone of voice, not looking at Izaya even once.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you would be pissed if I'd catch a cold. See you tomorrow." said Izaya as he took a red umbrella with white polka dots on it.

He went to the streets of Shinjuku looking at the sky, not bothering about the weird looks that the passerby's gave him. The polka dotted umbrella wasn't his, it was just fitting to Mikado's gumboots that also had white polka dots on a red background. All that was of course purchased by Shizu-chan, with his lack of style as a director.

The kindergarten was on the edge of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, so that both of them could easily pick up the child. Despite adopting the boy together, Shizuo and Izaya lived separately because they didn't manage to live under one roof. Still, they didn't hate each other. It was just too much differences between the living styles that they couldn't compromise on.

The blonde liked a cramped space and dark rooms. Not particularly caring about keeping it clean, and with an always present cigarette smoke. That was what he called a home.

While Izaya liked vast spaces and bright, clean rooms with huge windows to observe his beloved humans. Smoking in his building was prohibited, and he got teary eyes while somebody smoked in his presence. The nicotine wasn't good for children either, so Mikado lived in his apartment, with Shizuo regularly visiting.

How the two got together was a mystery, that even their close friends couldn't solve. One day when they ended their usual chase, Izaya got caught by Shizuo and the raven haired man wanted to see what the blonde brute would do if he kissed him.

Which lead to weekly sex, and a year later they tried to live together and adopted Mikado. The living together part wasn't doing well, but both of them loved their son sincerely.

They spend much time with each other anyway. Always eating dinner in a family restaurant with their son, and then walked home by Shizuo. Sometimes they even went on dates when the child was asleep.

Nearing the kindergarten, Izaya saw with amusement, that he wasn't the last parent to pick up his child. There was still some children playing on the outside playground, with his soon doing a sand castle in the sandbox. When the little boy saw Izaya, his face brightened up with a big smile.

"Mikado! Pick up your things, and come here." said the red eyed informant with a loud tone of voice.

"Yes, I'll be there soon, Izaya-san!" the little boy stood up from the nearly finished sand castle and went inside to gather his things. Izaya didn't want his son to call him mom or dad, because that would only confirm the statement of people that gay parents are demoralizing the children. Besides, how could the great Orihara Izaya let be called mom when he was a man? It didn't fit.

After something like ten minutes, the black haired boy went out with his blue jacket in one hand and a brown bag on his shoulder. He managed to put the gumboots by himself, and that made Izaya proud of his son.

"Why aren't you wearing your rain jacket? It'll be raining soon." said, Izaya not hiding his feeling of pride.

"I was hurrying to you... and I like when you help me with it. Is better." said Mikado with a childish voice that Izaya found cute.

"Allright. Give me your bag. And put your left arm here... Good. Then the right." said Izaya as he held the bag by the handle in his teeth and the blue rainjacket in his booth arms so that it would be easier for the blue eyed boy to wear it.

"Now, you can zip it by yourself, right?" the informant asked, taking the brown bag in his hands.

"Yeah. Thank you very much, Izaya-san!" said Mikado as he managed to zip his jacket by the first time of trying.

A light vibration on his lap, startled Shizuo from arranging the flowers. This was surely Izaya saying that he picked up Mikado, and they are waiting in the usual family restaurant.

When he really couldn't leave early today! His boss ordered a delivery of white roses today and it came just before Shizuo was about to leave. The blonde was of course paid for working overtime, so he decided to arrange the flowers today, so that they won't wither until tomorrow.

On the other side, he really wanted to eat dinner with his family. It was an every day routine that he was looking forward to, especially when it was the only time in the day when he could see his cute son.

It wasn't like he didn't want to live with them. He tried, at the beginning. But not being able to smoke, made his temper go wild, and that resulted in Izaya's furniture being in ruin, all in less than 15 minutes. So, for the security's sake and not to scare Mikado, Shizuo move to his old flat again.

After he was done with the half of the delivered flowers, he checked his cellphone. It might be something important anyway.

[I picked up Mikado and we are waiting for you to join us in the oreo madness! I hope you'll come soon. Izaya with ]

Shizuo smiled at the message. It happened that sometimes he didn't have time to come there, and Izaya wasn't so disappointed as the blonde would imagine. But the dessert sounded delicious especially when Shizuo forgot to eat lunch.

Deciding to deal with the other flowers tomorrow, he put the rest of them in a big blue plastic bucket that he found at the backup and closed the shop. No flowers could replace the dinner with his family, and the endless blueness of his son's eyes.

On his way to the restaurant, he passed by a toy shop. On the shop window a normal sized brown teddy bear was noticed by him.

The shop was closed for today, but witch Mikado's birthday approaching, he knew what to give him.

In less than ten minutes, he entered the restaurant, quickly noticing Izaya sitting by the table, alone.

"Hi. Where's Mikado?" the blonde asked, looking around for his child.

"Having fun in the playground. Here. Your share of the dessert. I already paid the bill, so you'll have to order something yourself." Izaya's voice was a bit tired, and Shizuo wondered why. Didn't he get enough sleep?

"Yeah sure. But you will wait for me?" asked the blonde already searching for a waiter with his gaze who would get his order.

"What kind of question is that? You think that I waited for you only to watch over your dessert? Of course I'll wait for you, protozoan." Izaya was giving him an weird look.

This was their usual talk, when Shizuo came a bit late. They always stayed until Shizuo ate his dinner and then ordered another dessert so that Mikado had the chance to talk with the blonde.

When the meal arrived, Izaya looked trough the window, as if he wanted to avoid any conversation.

"I'm sorry for leaving picking up Mikado to you today, even though it was my turn. The boss ordered a delivery of white roses and I couldn't let them wither. So I couldn't leave that until tomorrow." Shizuo said, taking a bite of the puree.

"White roses are a sign of trust and love. Roses alone means that one can't live without the other because he is so madly in love with him." Izaya said, still looking trough the window.

"Ah... I didn't knew that. Well, it's amazing that you know so much things" the blonde looked at the broccoli, wondering why didn't he order a sweet sauce on them instead. He took a bit of the meat and then a sip of the cola.

"Heeh? Shame on you, Shizu-chan. You work in a flower shop... I expected you to know such things. And even I don't know everything." the red eyed informant looked at the mocha eyed blonde with his usual 'evil' smirk.

"Working in a flower shop doesn't mean that I'm an expert of flowers. And you are an informant. You have to know very much if not everything." Shizuo said looking at his plate with second thoughts. He always ordered the same. Chicken with potatoes smashed with cheddar cheese and broccoli with garlic sauce. But eating the same thing every day in the week... well that wasn't the best idea.

"Then tell me what should I do so that we can live together. Mikado is always asking me why aren't you coming home with us. Sometimes he's got a bad dreams about you dying and it's difficult for me to explain to him that you are alive when you aren't even there. And besides, not waking up next to you is annoying." it was rare for Izaya to show his real emotions, especially in a public place, but he got enough now. If not then, when would be the right time to complain to his lover?

Shizuo was astonished. He didn't expect Izaya to rant about such things here. On the other side this wasn't a thing to tell him by the phone. Truly he had no idea that such things happened.

Before he had the time to answer, Mikado came in, his face bright with a smile when he saw his other parent.

"Shizu-san! You're here! Look what I found on the ground!" the boy yelled and ran to the table that Shizuo and Izaya sat by, his smile never fading.

"Hey Mikado. What did I tell you about picking things up from the ground?" Shizuo didn't have the scolding attitude though. Instead of slapping the boys hands like a punishing parent would do, he stroked the childs raven hair.

"But look! It looks exactly like that stone you were talking about the other day!" the boy pointed to the item on his hand, his smile widening when the blonde gave him such loving gesture.

"Oh... is that the magical stone of luck? I see your point. Yes, it centainly has blue dots and the white background like the stone of luck. You are right. Try to tell it your wishes, and maybe they will come true. But do it quietly so that nobody can hear it." Shizuo looked at the stone carefully and the last sentence whispered to the boy's ear.

Sometimes, the blonde was lulling his son to sleep, and then thought of bedtime stories. He didn't read them, but thought his own. The day before, he told Mikado about a white stone of luck that would grant his three wishes. It was a softer remake of the tale of golden fish, but to Mikado it didn't matter.

"Yay! Now I'll have my luck to the end of the week! And I will definitely keep it!" the boy was overjoyed by the fact that he found the 'lucky' stone.

Izaya looked at the duo skeptically. He didn't mind that Shizuo sometimes helped him with lulling Mikado, but the idea of telling him bedtime stories when the boy was five, irritated him a bit. As an informant, sometimes working for the underground he knew that life didn't always have a happy ending. However, the blonde did tell a story that was somewhat real, and a few days later Mikado would find an item that was mentioned in it.

Izaya suspected that Shizuo did drop such things on purpose, only to make the boy happy. He didn't see any wrong with that, but thinking that Mikado could wish for the impossible, he was somewhat suspicious to the idea.

Shizuo looked at the now washy oreo madness. The ice cream did fall apart due to the temperature, and the dish now reminded him of a milk infected with black dots. It didn't look tasteful, but when he took a spoon of it, he was surprised that it didn't loose it's taste.

When he ended it, he noticed that Mikado yawned. Shizuo looked at Izaya with a knowing look indicating that they should go.

"So... shall we go home? I think that some five year old blue eyed boy is pretty tired. Didn't you sleep in the kindergarten again?" Shizuo asked with a playful voice.

"Ah... no. But I did almost build a sand castle! And we had the reading classes today which is tiring." Mikado said, with a tired voice yawning again after he said it.

"A sand castle! Wow, that's pretty amazing. Did anyone help you with that?" Shizuo asked, interested when all three of them stood up from the table.

"No. But... the balloon! Let's not forget about the balloon!" Mikado exclaimed with the sudden realization.

"We aren't. Here." Izaya said, as he took one of the red balloons that was by the doorway and gave it to Mikado.

"Yay!" the boy was overjoyed with the sudden present. It was their tradition to take a red balloon from the restaurant at Tuesday afternoons. Mikado kept all of them until the air in them didn't go out completely.

They exited the restaurant both men holding the boy with respective hand who held the thread to which the balloon was fastened.

When they were going by the street, they saw another boy around the age of Mikado, holding his mothers hand. He also had a red balloon on a thread, and when they were passing by them the balloons got intertwined a couple of times.

The only thing to get them loose again,without any help of adults was to let the balloons fly to the sky. Which the blonde kid did, but Mikado refused to let go of his precious balloon. He must wait one week to get another and he didn't want that.

"Ah! I'm so terribly sorry. My son likes these balloons so much that he's carrying it with him every time we go out. I should have shortened the thread but we didn't have the chance to go home and..." the woman seemed troubled by the accidental meeting but Izaya only smiled, almost sincerely.

"Well. It's no problem at all. Here, Mikado let me help get these apart. You can't steal things from others, you know." said Izaya as he parted the other red balloon away simply by cutting the thread in half with his switch blade.

"Here, little boy. Sorry to take your time. And you see, it's shorter now so you shouldn't get it stuck in anything else." Izaya gave the red balloon with a smile, and the blonde child took it.

It was then that the woman realized who was helping her. Her face turned to a grimace and she took her son away as soon as he got the balloon.

"Thank you for the help. Now, Masaomi let's go. We can't be late to our meeting." the womans voice was now a bit colder as she dragged her son with her. The little blonde looked longingly at Mikado his mocha eyes shining with joy.

When the duo dissapeared from theirs sight, Shizuo and the two black haired boys moved further. Their walk home was filled with chatting about every day issues, mainly Mikado talking about his day in the kindergarten.

At the time that they arrived at Izaya's port Mikado looked sadly at Shizuo.

"Shizu-san... why aren't you coming home with us? Are you mad at me?" the boys voice was sad, and a bit too serious as for a five year old.

"No Mikado... why would you think that? I just have work very early in the morning and I don't want to wake you up. You are my most beloved son ever, so don't think such sad things. And you know? If you dream about somebody dying, then it means that the person who died in your dreams is going to live very very long." Shizuo ended his response with a smile.

Both raven haired males were standing there stunned at the last statement. After a while, Mikado seemed a bit happier and his blue eyes brightened.

"So! That means that you'll have to tell me a bedtime story tomorrow! And thanks for the balloon." the little boy said as he wanted to open the locked door in vain.

"Mikado. What's that? You forgot about something." Izaya said, with a surprised tone.

"Ah... that's right. Good night Shizu-san! You must definitely pick me up tomorrow. I'll show you the sand castle! " said the boy and kissed the blonde on his cheek.

"Yes yes. Goodnight Mikado. And don't forget to wish on the lucky stone. Some of your wishes might come true." Shizuo said, stroking the boys hair and kissing him on the forehead.

With that, Izaya opened the door to the building and waved Shizuo a goodbye with his free hand. The blonde sent him a kiss and walked away as soon as both of them disappeared from his sight.

Going home alone was really annoying, especially when nobody was waiting at you there. So Shizuo walked slowly and thought about Izaya's earlier words.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that somebody was following him, until the person pat him on his right shoulder.

Shizuo was surprised when he saw Izaya. Wasn't his lover supposed to take theirs son to sleep now?

"Don't worry. Mikado is asleep. I didn't even have to complete the chapter when I heard his cute snorting." Izaya's face widened in his usual smirk, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

The orbs were cold as a frozen blood. Shizuo winced when he noticed that. Despite them being in a relationship, Izaya could be scary sometimes, especially when Mikado wasn't around.

"Why did you come after me? Didn't you have much work?" the blonde asked reaching for his cigarette. While in Mikado's presence and at the flower shop he tried to not smoke, and his body was carving for nicotine more than ever.

"Work isn't a road runner, so it won't run away. And you didn't answer my question." Izaya said, his old almost hateful tone present. Though he was just being serious, indicating that Shizuo won't get away with this.

"That thing about what could you do so that we'd live together? Well, finding a new flat would be the first step, since nor you or I feel comfortable in each other apartments. The next thing would be convincing Mikado to let me smoke in his presence. And then it's just the question if we manage to live together without getting at each others throats." Shizuo said, searching his pockets for the lighter.

"Don't you think that it would be easier if you quit smoking? Then you could just move in with us." Izaya said, his voice now a bit distant and his ruby eyes looking at Shizuo's face.

"Izaya... both you and me are pretty egocentric and you know that. Besides, don't you think that I haven't tried to stop smoking? It's like I'd tell you to stop loving humans or wearing your black jacket. An addiction. Stronger than me." the blonde was trying to light his cigarette, but the gas in the lighter was finished. He gave up after a while, stomping on the cancer stick with the edge of his foot.

"For your information I gave up my love for humans for a certain blonde brute with protozoan brain, after our first kiss. The black jacket thing... I can get rid of it if you want, but I honestly don't see the need to, because it'll be too much sacrifices from my part. What about you? Well, okay you took that work in the flower shop to have more money for Mikado's wishes, but you didn't even consider doing anything else. Eating dinner with us and walking us home after that is a bit too little as for a four year old relationship, don't you think, Shizu-chan?" Izaya was now pretty upset, which was heard from his tone of voice.

Shizuo was astonished for the second time that day. He really wasn't ready for a serious talk with Izaya when his body screamed for a smoke and he wasn't able to light a cigarette. With the things that Izaya blamed him for it wasn't easier to give a response either.

For really, what could he say to that? Who would exprect the raven haired informant to spill his feelings like that? And what was with the love confession all of a sudden? It was only an example of important things that one couldn't live without. However, it surprised him that Izaya was ready do give up so much if it meant that they would be with each other.

Words failing him, Shizuo decided to express himself with action, and that was why he gave the red eyed man a hug, stroking his raven hair in a calming manner.

Izaya was surprised at the sudden act. But he leaned into the hug, refusing to let go anytime soon.

They stood so for a couple of minutes, until a mild rain, soon turning into a rhythmical and heavy rain startled them.

"Want to come inside?" the informant asked, his voice tired, and Shizuo nodded.

Both of them went into the building holding hands.

When they entered Izaya's apartment, and both of them took off their shoes, Izaya sneezed.

"Better take a warm shower if you don't want to catch a cold." Shizuo whispered, and headed to the kitchen.

But Izaya stopped him, taking the edge of the blonde's wet sleeve.

"Why won't we bathe together?" asked Izaya, with lust-filled eyes.

Shizuo wondered about the question for a while. He would need to take a shower too, but he wanted to do that in his own bathroom. He just came in here in hopes of drinking a cup of tea and wait until the rain stops, eventually borrowing an umbrella to go home.

On the other hand, his clothes was all wet. Going in the rain, or in the night if the rain ever stops would result in a cold for sure. And he couldn't afford being stuck in bed for days. Besides... it was a while since he and Izaya was alone together... and what Shizuo knew Izaya had a bathtub way too big for one person.

"Yeah. Why not. The tea can wait for later." Shizuo said, and both of them entered the bathroom, locking the door after them.

Mikado, being Izaya's child and observing his parents acting skills only pretended to be asleep. Sure, he was tired but the little boy wondered if Izaya would do what he thought he would. That is, to follow Shizu-san and eventually bring him here later.

Hearing the front door open, and quiet whispers of two persons entering the apartment, the little boy smiled happily. Now, he knew that his suspicions were right. Feeling safe, the five year old boy fell asleep, tiredness overtaking him.

After more than one hour, with the water a bit colder and much more dirtier after Izaya's second orgasm they decided to get out of the bathtub.

"Now, Shizu-chan. Be quiet while going out. You don't want to wake Mikado up, right?" said Izaya while he wrapped his towel, around his waist the rest of his body fully dried by his lover.

"Who said that I'm about to go home? My clothes are still wet... and you wouldn't like me to catch a cold, right?" said Shizuo with a seductive voice, hugging Izaya from behind.

Surprise was a clear emotion on the red eyed informants face. He didn't expect it. He really didn't expect it. Not like Shizuo was the one he could ever predict, but... he was happy.

That was until he remembered what Shizuo told Mikado by the doorway a bit earlier.

"Sorry Shizu-chan. But that would make you a liar in front of Mikado. You said that you have work early this morning. And I don't want to force anything on you." said Izaya, looking away from the blonde.

Shizuo was stunned. Now he didn't expect that. Wasn't it Izaya who said about how annoying it is not waking up next to him? Besides, the blonde was sure that Mikado wouldn't mind a little lie once in a while.

"It's still raining. And I'm sure that Mikado would be pleasantly surprised if he found out about it. Not like he ever will. I am going to work early tomorrow but that won't stop me from spending the night with you." when he said that, Shizuo kissed Izaya on the cheek.

Knowing that one night won't hurt, as well as wanting to sleep with his lover, Izaya agreed with a nod of his head.

That night, both of them got the best sleep ever since the day Shizuo moved.

At the morning, it was still raining, so the blonde decided to leave his blue sunglasses. They won't be useful today anyway. He also wanted to borrow an umbrella and something else.

He left quietly, and when Izaya woke up, he found a note on the kitchen table. It read:

"_I'm borrowing your black umbrella. Hope that you won't mind. I slept very well today..._

…

_If you want this to repeat, begin to search for another apartment_."

The writing was messy, probably Shizuo was in a hurry. Despite it's content, Izaya was happy that his lover wrote a note that he's leaving.

After a while, Mikado came to the kitchen, a white bunny with pink pompons at the edge of it's ears in his hand. Seeing Izaya smiling to the note, the boy's facial expression was curious.

"Izaya-san? Is something wrong?" though he knew that anything could be okay if his parent is smiling, he couldn't stop the urge to ask just that question for some reason.

"Ah! Mikado. Hi honey. Sorry that I didn't wake you up. Go and wash your face and I'll prepare breakfast." said Izaya, his voice a little surprised that his son was already awake.

Before Mikado made his way to the bathroom, he took a last glance at the kitchen table. Next to the paper that Izaya was reading, were a pair of blue sunglasses. The little boy knew whose glasses it was, and that thought made him happy to the end of the day.

March 21st was a special day in their family. They didn't know the exact date of Mikado's birth so they celebrated his birthday on the day when the boy got adopted by them.

Usually on his birthday, the blue eyed boy was woken up by a not so great but still from the bottom of the heart song "Happy Birthday" sang by his both parents. Then they congratulated him and assured the boy that at the afternoon there will be even more surprises and that he should get ready to go to kindergarten. Before he was there, Izaya would give him a bag of sweets to share with his group (a pretty weird tradition in Mikado's opinion. Since he was the birthday boy, shouldn't he get presents?) and after the kindergarten he would get cake and presents from his parents friends (because he was a shy boy, he didn't have many friends at the kindergarten. But he didn't complain, at least he got things that other kids would only dream about like a mini swivel chair or the latest model of remote-controlled mini Ferrari.)

However, his sixth birthday was different than usual.

It started with a normal awakening by Izaya only, and a kiss on the forehead as he always did every day. He didn't get any sweets to share with his group, and Shizuo was nowhere to be seen. When he asked Izaya if he forgot about his birthday, the raven haired man answered that he didn't. But the distant look in these ruby eyes told Mikado that most probably his parent didn't even hear the question.

It was true that Izaya was busier with work than normal. Always sitting by his computer, which resulted in Mikado being picked up by Shizuo or Namie instead of Izaya. When he was picked up by the woman, they went straight home and even if it was the blonde who picked him up Izaya didn't show up at the family restaurant that they went to.

Could it have anything to do with Mikado's three wishes that he left on his desk a few days ago? Izaya surely wasn't satisfied when he read them... but on the other side Mikado didn't ask for something that couldn't come true.

Or maybe... was Izaya trying to grant his wishes?

…

No. Impossible. Izaya surely had much work, and he surely had to do much in a small amount of time so that's why the raven haired man was stressed. And besides, wasn't this too many thoughts that a mind of a five year old boy can contain?

Mikado shrugged off these weird thoughts and concentrated on the breakfast instead. His beloved cereals wasn't looking so tasty as usual. He decided to eat them anyway though.

"I will escort you to the kindergarten today. And pick you up for that matter." Izaya said, with a smile on his face.

"Okay. Thank you for the meal. I'm going to brush my teeth." his son's voice was a bit disappointed, and Izaya did notice that. However, he didn't do anything to let the boy feel special on his sixth birthday with a purpose.

A few days ago, Izaya did read the note titled "Mikado's tree wishes!" and it occurred to him that his son really was wise and a realist, yet not wishing for something impossible to be truly happy, despite the spelling mistake in the title of that note.

Futher it read:

_1. To live with both of my parents. _

_2. To have a new plush toy , preferably a teddy bear, like in that story that Shizu-san told me._

_3. To be a friend with that blonde haired boy that I met the other day._

Izaya was surprised that both of that wishes was almost granted by now. The third was of course depending on Mikado himself, but the informant made sure that Kida child, for that was the name of the blonde boy would be present at Mikado's birthday party. As for the first and second wish, Izaya searched far and wide for an apartment that would fit both Shizu-chan and him. The blonde brute bought the brown bear the other day so all was settled.

The reason he played a cold ignorant towards Mikado now was for the boy to have a hope that the afternoon will be better.

On the way to the kindergarten, they did stop by a sweets shop and Mikado was free to choose any kind of sweets that he liked. Expecting Izaya to give the bag to him later, the boy was confused when the red eyed man hid the sweets in his inner pocket of the black jacket that he was wearing.

"That's for later. Now, do have a nice day, and a Happy Birthday." said the raven haired informant as he gave a kiss on Mikado's cheek.

He waited for the boy to get in to the building before he went for the meeting with the sales director at an apartment company.

"So, Mikado-chan. Goodbye and have a nice day!" said the boy's caretaker at the kindergarten.

The blue eyed boy was a lot happier now than in the morning. Even though he didn't bring sweets with him, the whole group did sing a "Happy Birthday" song at the morning gathering.

When he took his blue jacket on, he saw the new blonde haired boy at the cloakroom. When Masaomi saw that Mikado is looking at him, he smiled brightly.

"So... see you later. Mi-ka-do-kun!" the way Kida said the raven haired boy's name made Mikado feel shivers run down his spine.

"Yeah. I guess." he said, as he left the kindergarten for the day.

What Mikado saw at the fence of the kindergarten, surprised him to no end.

There, stood both of his parents, holding hands with each other and a beside them a rectangular package wrapped in yellow paper.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Mikado rushed to them, hugging both of them like they were the most precious people in the world.

The three of them went to Izaya's home, where they usually had the birthday party. It was decorated with red balloons such as Mikado always got on a Tuesday afternoon. All his parents friends and some of the children from kindergarten along with Kida were there, and Mikado was the happiest six year old boy in the world.

"Here. Before I forget. We did look at that one yesterday." the informant gave the ex-bartender a couple of keys.

"What is this?" Shizuo asked, mildly surprised at the sudden act.

"As you can see on the attached image, those are a couple of keys. To our apartment. It's in Ikebukuro pretty big, and smoking is allowed. The rent isn't high which made me wonder if something is wrong with it, but my information sources confirmed that it's okay. It hasn't a big window to watch humans trough, but a photo of Hongkong as big as the wall is enough for me. And I won't sell this flat as long as I'm an informant. You wouldn't like people from the underground to know where we live, right?" Izaya said all that pretty fast, but Shizuo was so concentrated on him that he didn't miss a word of what was said.

"Well... that's surprising. I didn't thought that you would take it seriously. Considering that it's you." Shizuo said, with a really surprised tone and took off his blue glasses.

"As I said before. I'd do anything so that we could live together. And grant one of our son's wishes by the way. Guess that these stories you tell him aren't that bad. At least he knows what's best for us too." Izaya said looking at Shizuo with happiness that did reach his eyes.

The blonde didn't know what to say as always when Izaya said something that confused him. So, as always he decided to express himself with actions because that was what he was best at. So he kissed Izaya on the cheek, and both of them went to the kitchen to prepare the birthday cake.

THE END.

(A/N: The scene with the balloons was real life inspired. I was at a family restaurant and then saw some kids playing with red balloons and their threads got intertwined. It was then I thought of this prompt xD

The pic reference for the bunny is here: .net/fs71/i/2011/141/8/f/hachimenroppi_izaya_and_psyche_by_icecream_ I didn't make the pic, but I thought that the plush toy would fit. Also, I didn't write smut in this fic because I think that it won't fit here

I had fun writing this fill. Though it might not be the best but still. I have no idea how birthday is celebrated in Japan so I got in things that I know. (i.e. that thing with sharing sweets. Pretty common in my country xD) And the reason that Mikado is calling Shizuo for Shizu-san is because he spends too much time with Izaya, so at first he thought that the blonde's name is Shizu xD Or that's the wild theory of mine xD

I hope that you did enjoy reading this, and Thank You for reading! Remember that Feedback is always loved :D)


End file.
